Your Eyes
by izzie-yzzie25
Summary: "I really like your eyes" She always tells me how she loves my eyes. And I still don't know why.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first one-shot story for Shugo Chara!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>We met in kindergarten. I was playing with some other boys when I saw her, she was sitting on a swing all alone. I went up to her and thought that I should talked to her.<p>

"Hi, I'm Ikuto. What's your name?" I asked her when I reached where she was seated. I sat my self on the other swing, I started to swing myself slowly. I looked at her and she was looking at me. I smiled.

"Amu" she mumbled, a first I thought she was just mumbling something incoherent so I asked her

"What was that?"

"My name is Amu" she said a little louder, her voice was shy. She looked up at me and I saw that her eye color was gold. It was pretty.

"Nice to meet you Amu" I told her. I started talking to her more and more and that we became inseparable form each other.

We were best friends.

* * *

><p>We were 3rd graders back then. She always told me she loved my eyes.<p>

We were playing at my house in the garden, our parents were inside talking as usual.

"I like your eyes, Ikuto" she told me from out of the blue. "It's really pretty." she was blushing a bit while she said this.

I was also blushing. "Uhm Thanks" was all I could say. "I like your eyes too." I told her.

I didn't quite know why. But she always told me that she loves my eyes.

* * *

><p>Senior year High school. I was in love with her, at first I tried to deny it but I guess I was really in too deep.<p>

Every time she's not around I feel really alone, but when she's around me or even just a glimpse of her my face would lit up immensely . She still has the habit to tell me that she loved my eyes but I didn't mind, not at all.

She was beautiful, kind, and extremely funny.

I tried confessing to her but I always seem to lose my voice.

We'd be talking about nothing and everything when she would turn to look at me and from out of the blue whispers to me.

"I like your eyes." I would blush and start stuttering. She would laugh at me and I would blush even redder.

We graduated from High school and now it's summer vacation.

* * *

><p>One day, I was playing basketball, I called her earlier if she would like to play basketball with me, she said yes. And while waiting for her to drive over to my house to have a game with me, I started to warm up.<p>

That's when I got a phone call. I reached in my pocket to get my phone. I looked at the caller I.D. It was her mom. I answered the phone

"Hello"

Mrs. Hinamori was in a panic, she sounds like she was crying. I started to get worried. I couldn't quite catch what she was saying. It sounded like,

"Ikuto, quick! Amu, accident, Main Street! Blood. Come now!" she said in a strained voice, I got really worried now. I don't know what happened but I had a bad feeling about it. I dropped my ball and started to run to my car. I drove to Main Street with still my basket ball shorts and t-shirt on. I parked my car on the side of the street. I went out of my car. I saw people crowding a place, I started running, I pushed through the crowd there I saw Amu's mom crying helplessly on the sidewalk. I walked to her, then I saw a totally wrecked car, blood was everywhere.

Then I saw her, Amu. On the driver's seat head on the steering wheel, bleeding. My heart stopped as I frantically ran over to her, but police men stopped me.

"No let me go! Amu! Amu!" I shouted trying to break free from the grasps of the cops. She was unconscious. I started crying. "Let me go!" I shouted once more.

"Sorry Kid but we can't let you go" one of the cops said. I kept on crying, I know it isn't very manly, but I couldn't help it. My strawberry is bleeding and unconscious, and it's all my fault. The ambulance came after a few seconds and before I could say anymore, the medics took her away, her mom following behind them.

I went home to take a shower and to register everything that had happened this day. If I didn't called her to come over just to play a stupid round of basketball with me this wouldn't have happened.

I went downstairs, when my mom caught sight of me she asked me where I was going. I told her about what happened to Amu. She let me go.

I went to the hospital that night, after eating dinner I went to see her. I wanted to know if she's Okay.

I went every night. In fact, I always stayed there beside her bed. I would look at her and talk to her, I was just waiting for her to wake up.I think the only time I left the room was to go out to eat, use the bathroom but that's it. I never left her side. The doctors tried getting me to leave even her mom, my mom, our friends, but I refused. I just stayed there.

It was all my fault. I wanted to cry so bad. If it wasn't for me, wanting to play basketball with her, she wouldn't be going through this shit.

It was already four days, but she hasn't woken up yet. On the fifth day, I was taking a nap, my head rested on the side of her bed when I heard a small groan. My eyes instantly opened and I saw her eyes gently open a crack.

"Amu?" I called. She's awake. I was really happy that she was alright. She wasn't quite awake yet. I wanted to hug her so bad. By now, her eyes are fully opened, she looked up at me with confused eyes. Oh God please no.

Suddenly, doctors and nurses came rushing in, telling me I had to wait outside. I went outside, I called her mom and told her what happened. She came just a few minutes later.

"Ikuto! where is she?" Her mom exclaimed. I pointed to her room.

"She's inside. The doctors told me to wait here" I informed her.

We waited for a few hours. I was pacing back and forth, I wanted to see her so badly.

The door opened and one of the doctors came out, I stopped pacing and looked at him expectantly.

"I understand that you're Amu's friend, Ikuto?" He said "but I have to tell a family member this news first."

"Yes," I whispered. "Her mom is just there" We went over to where Mrs. Hinamori was.

"Doctor? Is my daughter alright?" She asked the him.

He bit his lip.

"Well there's a good news and the bad news..." he paused

"The good news, is that she woke up, and that she's fine," I held my breathe.

"What about the bad news?" I asked him

"The bad news is, I'm afraid to say that she has long term memory loss" he said with his head low

"Are you serious?" I almost shouted at him. Oh God please no. I prayed to God that this is just some sick joke.

Mrs H. started to cry. "My baby" she whispered.

"I'm afraid so."

I didn't meet his gaze, I couldn't. I couldn't even speak anymore, my throat feels dry. The doctor was the one who broke the silence

"You can go see her if you want, but she couldn't remember anything." He warned. Either way I nodded my head and started to her door.

I walked in, trembling I pushed open the door and went inside. Then there I saw her sleeping form. She looked helpless as she slept. I went next to her bed and sat down. I just looked at her all the while as I waited a few hours, until she woke up.

I saw her eyes open gently, I pulled my hand away from her hair. I was half expecting for doctors to come rushing in and telling me to go out, but they never came. I just looked her in the eyes, I thought she would break the contact but instead, she held my gaze and whispered something.

It was those 4 words I usually hear from her every single day we're together.

"I don't know you, but I really like your eyes" she whispered, but loud enough for me to hear.

I smiled at her "Thanks" I whispered back. "You might not remember me, but I want you to know that I've always loved you" I whispered to her.

She smiled at me. "Then I hope I remember you sooner,"

_please._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I was just reading through Facebook likes and came across a story of some sort and I just thought of "I want to write a story about it" and so here it is. I hope you liked it and please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I thought about writing another chapter for this story.  
>On this one it' on Amu's perspective.<p>

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>I met him when I was in Kindergarten. I was sitting alone on the swing set, when a boy with midnight blue hair caught my eyes. He was playing with some other boys. Then, he walked up to me<p>

"Hi my name is Ikuto. What's yours?" He asked with a smile on his face. I looked at him as he sat himself on the other swing beside mine. He started swinging slowly. I just sat there staring at him, he must have felt it cause he turned to look at me, what surprised me was that he smiled at me and his blue eyes shined.

"Amu" I mumble out my name. I was too shy to tell him loudly. He looked at me confused.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"My name is Amu" I said a little bit louder for him to hear, but my voice was still shy. His eyes are pretty, I like them

"Nice to meet you Amu" He said. After that day, ever since then we became inserparable from each other.

We were best friends.

* * *

><p>We were in 3rd grade back then.<p>

Me and him were playing at the back garden of his house, our parents were friends, they're currently inside talking about adult stuff.

From out of the blue I just blurted out "I like your eyes Ikuto" I know I was blushing "It's really pretty."

He was also blushing "Uhm thanks. I like ours too" was what he told me.

I didn't quite know why but I was always drawn to his midnight blue eyes. I would always tell him that I liked his eyes.

* * *

><p>We were finally seniors in high school, I've been in-love with him for as long as I can remember. I would try confessing to him but the words just wouldn't come out.<p>

Everytime I see him, i would get butterflies and my heart would skip a beat. When he's not around I would feel sad and I would miss him badly.

I would still tell him that I like his eyes though. I was still drawn into those midnight blue orbs of his up until now.

We would be talking about stuff and random things and I would look him in the eyes and tell him " I like your eyes" from out of the blue.

He would blush and would stutter and everything. I would laugh at him and he would blush even redder.

We graduated High School and we're going to College after summer vacation.

* * *

><p>One day he called me asking me if I could go to his house and play basketball with him, of course I said yes. I changed my clothes and told my mom that I'm going to his house.<p>

I was so excited to go to his house and meet up with him. I was driving my car when a little kid ran in the road. I swirved to the right trying to avoid running over the little kid. Unfortunately, it was too late, my car crashed into the post. Everything went black. The last thing that flashed to my mind was his midnight blue eyes.

* * *

><p>I groaned, my body felt soar. I opened my eyes just a crack. "Amu?" I heard someone's voice. I wasn't quite awake yet, but I could make out a boy with midnight blue eyes. He looks familiar, but I don't know him. I can't remember anything. Where am I? By now I was fully awake. I looked at the boy with confused eyes.<p>

Suddenly doctors and nurses came rushing in and ushering the boy out. The doctors started running tests on me. One asked me questions.

"Do you know who you are?"he asked me. I shook my head no

"I only remember my name" I told him. He nodded his head and started writing on his clipboard.

"Do you know who you're parents are?" He asked me. I shook my head no again.

"Do you remember anything at all?"He asked me again.

"No, I can't remember anything." I told him. He finished writing on his clipboard and looked at me with symphatetic eyes.

He whispered something to one of the nurses and he went out.

"You have to take a rest now" One of the nurses said. I laid on my back and stared as they filed out.

I waited for a long moment for the boy with midnight blue eyes. His eyes looks pretty. I like them. Then I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up after a few hours of sleep. There I saw the same midnight blue orbs I saw earlier. I looked at him in the eyes. I held his gaze then whispered

"I don't k now you, but I like your eyes" I whispered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. I smiled up at him.

He smiled back. "Thanks" he said. "You might not remember me, but I want you to know that I've always loved you" He said as he held my hand. I saw tears forming in his eyes.

I smiled at him and said "Then I hope I'll remember you sooner, so I could tell how I felt" I told him.

_please let me remember him._

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys. Hope you liked it. And also this is the last chapter so...<strong>

**Please review**

**R&R  
><strong>


End file.
